


Threadfall

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonmen must fly when Thread is in the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threadfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



“Dragonmen must fly when Thread is in the sky,” Ray muttered. It was a familiar quote, and not just because of his time at Harper Hall. It had become a mantra of sorts, keeping him vaguely calm whenever B’ton was out there, up in the open skies just waiting for a Fall to begin.

Back when he was still in training, some of Ray’s friends half-joked that it was a good thing drums were his strongest instrument, since he couldn’t help but tap on whatever surface was handy when he was nervous or upset. It was a habit he’d never been able to break. Sometimes it ended up a good thing – Ray had come up with more than one new percussion piece that way.

Lately, he’d taken to beating out random patterns interspersed with messages, things he’d tell B’ton if he was there, some of them harsh and angry, others gentle. All of them laced with the fear that this time Dieth wouldn’t be quick enough, that B’ton wouldn’t guide his dragon well enough. That the Thread would claim them, victims to its mindless hunger, leaving Ray alone.

Shaking his head as if that would clear the dark thoughts away, Ray got up, grabbing a drum and heading out into the dining hall. He was a Harper; he had a job to do. B’ton insisted it was as important as fighting Thread, but Ray couldn’t see it. All he did was play and sometimes sing a little, or more likely lead whoever was gathered inside in a song or a dance. He kept them from going stir-crazy, distracting them from what was going on outside.

If it helped distract him too, all the better.


End file.
